War and Love
by Tyantha
Summary: Dark's the leader of the dreaded gang, Black Wings. Krad is the hit man of the mophia. When Dark dares to go against the mophia, they finally meet, causing chaos on the streets.
1. Illusions

**Hello! Tyantha here... Yet again. I'm taking the D N Angel characters and making them ooc or torturing them. Basically... The usual. Only this time Dark's in deep with the mophia. o.O ...Poor Dark.**

**Dark: What about me? (Glares.)**

**Oh nothing. (Slowly sneaks off screen.)**

**Dark: Hey come back here! (Runs off screen after her.)**

**Chapter 1: Illusions**

"I wish it would stop raining," A purple haired teen said as the dark clouds, that seemed to be grounded to the sky, began to give a distant crackle of thunder, then it began to rain. Slow steady drops at first, but within' a few minutes it began to pour. It was already cold out and the rain wasn't helping.

Cursing, he pulled his black jacket closer around him and sped up his pace. It didn't take him more than twenty minutes to reach his destination, but it seemed to drone on forever for the teen. He quickly crossed the street barely avoiding getting run over by a red Mercedes SLE. He glared at the driver through the black tinted windows then to the license plate. '_856 2543'_, he thought making a mental note of what the license plate said. The honking of a horn brought him out of his sudden daze and he scurried to the safe sidewalk on the other side. A car behind the Mercedes held a middle aged man in a suit, who was yelling at Dark for being in the way and sped off still yamering on about teens today. Dark however didn't notice as he walked inside a small bar.

The bar had the windows painted black on the inside and the door was old, wooden, and the once white paint had only a few small spots to show that it had even been painted at all. The inside wasn't much better. The bar tables were clean, but they were cut into, written on, and several bullet holes and blood stains were still present on quite a few tables. His purple eyes scanned the room briefly then he took his usual seat at the corner of the bar. The bar tender gave him a warm smile and he gave fake one right back. He didn't want to smile, but he couldn't let her think anything was wrong. She wore a red tank top, stripped black and red pants, as well as white sneakers that didn't seem to match her outfit at all. Her hair, it was a deep brown with red mixed in. The girl had her hair pulled up, but it some how still touched her lower back. Taking out a shot glass and a bottle of scotch she began to pour a glass.

"You know I don't drink,"He said as he looked from the bottle to her and let out a slight smirk; Being his usual self, or at least acting like it.

"Who said it was for you?" She smirked and downed the glass that she'd just finished pouring. Sometimes Dark just couldn't get her personality down, she seemed to change it so much that it only confused him.

He smiled at her remark, but his attention was turned to the door. A guy that looked no older than 20 walked into the bar, he had his poker face on, but his golden eyes told all. '_What a second... golden eyes? Who is this guy?' _He thought looking at him, his face, too, turning blank without emotion. The bar tender was a bit stunned to see her beloved white...er... black knight like that, but she shugged it off and acted like she never even reacted to it.

The guy walked right up to the purple haired teen, his clothes had a few drops of water here and there, but besides that he didn't even look like he'd been in the rain. He wore a white button down silk shirt, black dress pants and black boots. His hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail that went down to his knees and some of his side hairs and bangs hung around his face. There however was one long strand in the middle of his bangs, it was a bit longer than his shoulders, but he acted like he didn't even notice it. The blonde haired guy stopped maybe six feet from the teen.

"Are you Dark Mousy?" The blonde said in a cold, business-like tone.

"And you are?" Dark asked in slight annoyance, but still seeming sarcastic at the same time.

"I'm from the Jade organization," The blonde began venom dripping from his words, but it eventually died down and was just cold, "We need to talk about the 'Black Wings'."

Dark just nodded and walked over to a table in the far back. The place had maybe 15 people in there total, so it was easy to find a place out of ear shot. He sat down and the blonde followed suit. Dark didn't look much like anyone important, with wet clothes and messed up hair, but looks can be deceving. Sadly, his jacket hadn't helped him much in the rain, so his button down black, cotton shirt was soaked, as well as his black pants and boots, even his socks were wet. Dark shivered realizing that he was cold.

"I'll just cut to buisness... Your gang has been taking over more and more of our territories as well as some of our collectors... You may have made the Black Wings, the most feared and powerfulest gang, but the mophia won't stand for it. If you cross anymore of the Jade's territories we'll have to take action." The blonde spoke, making himself quite clear.

"So your saying that I should tell my men to back off and start sucking up to you guys like a bunch of cowards, right?" Dark said starting to get pissed.

"Whatever you think's best." The blonde said not really caring about what Dark thought on the matter.

"You can tell your boss to go shove it." Dark said standing up and walking for the door.

The blonde just sighed and watched the gang leader walk out the door. '_There's something wrong with him. He's gonna get killed for going against Jade.'_

Dark groaned and cursed at the fact that'd have to walk in the rain, again. He looked at his watch (it's water proof) 11:35 PM. It was early for him. He wasn't much of a day person and the gang never really was active until night anyways. He crossed the road yet again and spotted the Red Mercedes parked not ten feet from the bar.

"That bastard tried to run me over on purpose!" Dark said thinking aloud.

"Well that bastard wasn't the one standing in the road like a deer."

Dark turned around to see golden eyes. They weren't two feet apart and the blonde didn't even seemed phased by this, but Dark's heart was pounding. He could feel his skin grow hot and he was sure that he was blushing.

"You got guts kid, but eventually it's going to get you killed." He said thankfully (for Dark anyway) not seeing any blush.

Dark didn't answer, the warm sensation he'd been feeling was a fever from the wet clothes and cold weather. He let out a moan and closed his eyes passing out on the blonde. And of course this stunned the blonde. He didn't think that the leader of a gang would pass out so easily, but his drenched clothes made him rethink that. He easily picked Dark up bridial style and walked towards his car. With his right hand he managed to open his passenger door without dropping Dark. Sliding Dark into the seat, he buckled him up and shut the door. He looked at the car for a moment then walked around to the drivers side.

Dark opened his eyes slowly and looked around half in a daze from the dizziness and throbing head.

"So you finally decided to wake up." The blonde said walking into the living room.

"How did I--" Dark was cut off as the blonde sat down at the end of the couch.

"You passed out after getting a high fever." The blonde stated, as he handed him a cup of warm tea. Dark sat up and crossed his legs. After a pause, he took the tea.

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it already," the blonde said knowing exactly what he was thinking. Dark's face faultered, but he quickly put up a poker face to hide it. After holding it in his hands for awhile he finally took a sip of it. The warmth felt good and it made his dizziness disappear.

"You're clothes are in the dryer. They'll be done in an hour."The blonde said standing up and walking off.

Dark looked down, finally noticing that he was wearing something else. It was a white tank top and a pair of black boxers. Dark's thoughts started to get overwhelmed with pictures of Krad changing him. He quickly thought of something to say before his thoughts got any further than taking off his shirt.

"Hey, what's your name...? Or should I make one up?" Dark said covering his perverted thoughts with cockiness and confidence.

"It's Krad." He said before he disappeared into another room and shutting the door behind him.

'_Krad... I gotta remember that name.'_ Dark thought before setting his tea on the coffe table and laying back down hoping it would ease up his throbing head.

He layed there for what seemed like forever before he managed to even feel his headache die down. The only reason it even died down in the first place was because he felt comfortable on the couch. He'd always expected leather to be unconfortable, especially black leather, but suprisingly it wasn't. He looked around the room finally able to focus on something else besides Krad. The walls where a pearl white and several paintings in golden frames, as well as some sculptures were scattered throughout the room. To his left was a glass coffee table, held up by golden (well, gold looking) legs. The livingroom opened up to the enterance area (behind him) and if you went right, you would head into the kitchen. Well, he guessed it was a kitchen from the fact that he could see a black fridgerator when he moved to the edge of the couch. In front of him, however, he had a clear view of the next room. It was a family room with a plasma screen, a white couch and love seat. A brick fireplace, that looked like it'd been upgraded to match the 21st century was in the far corner. And to his left (behind the couch) was a wall maybe 10 feet from the couch, but about 20 feet towards the family room, the wall opened into a hallway. The hall had two paintings down the right side and he could see two doors, on the right as well. Krad had gone in the first and he guessed that it was his bedroom or home office. Dark sat up and threw the red blanket off of him clutering it up and into a ball. He stood up and picked up the coffee mug (still full of tea), then headed for the susposed kitchen.

He sighed in relief when he entered the kitchen. '_At least I was right about something.' _Dark thought and set the mug into the silver double sink. Dark took one look around and was awe. The other rooms looked cheap compared to the kitchen. Stained pine cabinets wrapped around the area. It looked maybe 13 by 25, but somehow all of this stuff had been crammed in. Maytag electronic, black oven; Black, marble surface; High tech toaster; And a black microwave that made his microwave look like crap (And Dark just bought his!). He'd worked at a wood working shop and knew that the cabinets were 7,000 dollars by themselves. But when you add in the sink, the surface, the lazy susie, as well as the cabinets below the counter it would add up to almost 20,000 dollars; Not counting the appliances.

"Enjoying my kitchen?" Krad asked walking up to him. Dark turned around a bit stunned, '_I didn't even hear him.' _He thought, but brushed it off when he remembered that he was in the mophia.

"Just the wood work really," Dark stated trying to keep a serious tone, which for him was hard.

"Don't tell me that your a carpenter by day and a gangster by night." Krad said shoving his left hand into his pocket.

"No. I used to work at a shop before I ever got into the gang."

"Hm. Well you should of kept the job... You would of been better off," Krad said a slight smirk coming up as he thought of Dark working in a shop.

"Not really. The place burnt down the next day... If I hadn't of been asked to join that day and ditch my job... I'd of died in the blaze." Dark expalined, a slight tinge of sadness in his voice, but only someone like Krad could pick it up.

"Your clothes are dry... So you can get dressed and leave." Krad declared walking off.

"Well that was cold." Dark said frowning at the place that Krad once stood. Seconds later he caught a jumble of black being thrown at him. Krad stood at the border line of the kitchen and enterance.

"Do you got a place to change... Or should I do it here?" Dark asked with a slight smirk and the large ego that he was famous for.

"Second door on the right." Krad said quite annoyed by now, and pointed at the hallway. Dark just smiled and Krad gave him cold glare, but it didn't phase him as he walked past Krad and into the hall. As he passed the paintings he barely glanced at them, but noticed that both were signed 'Hikari' in the right hand corners. The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. He opened the door to find a bathroom just as expensive. He shut the door and tried not let his jaw drop. He was too smooth for that... Or so he claimed. He quickly changed into his clothes. They felt warm and smelled of fabric softener, this must have helped with the headache because it was completely gone by the time he put his socks on. He glanced in the mirror and straightened his hair up a bit, then walked out. He walked into the livingroom to see no Krad. He didn't think anything of it until he got into the kitchen and didn't see him.

"Does he hate me that much?" Dark said giving an uncharacter like pout, but quickly shrugged and walked for the door as if it never happened. He paused remembering that he'd forgotten his boots, but immediately spotted them at the door.

"He's just been waiting for me to leave." Dark said going down to one knee and putting his left shoe on, then lacing it up. After it was laced he then switched to the other knee and did the same. He stood up and looked at the place once more then walked out.

"Hey Riku, where's Dark?" A young teen with silver hair said, staring at the other with forest green eyes.

"I really don't know, nor do I care... If we're lucky the mophia got him." Riku said not even bothering to look up from her book.

"He welcomed you into our family... _Gave_ you protection and _still_ you hate him! Why?" He said now glaring at her, a frown fixed on his face. The guy wore a pair of black pants, a black school uniform, and a plain white t-shirt under it. The jacket was open and exposed the shirt as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed after she didn't answer. "Fine. If you won't tell me at least show Dark some respect. He's the leader afterall."

"I'll do it if you shut up." Riku said tossing the book down in front of her and hoping off the bottom bunk of the bed. She wore combat pants, black boots, and a plain black t-shirt. Her brown hair was to her shoulders, but was kept in a lose and messy pony tail.

"As long as he's respected," he said and walked out, his hands still in his pockets. Riku slammed the door behind him and he looked back and gave a smirk before joining the others.

"Hey Reika, did she try and murder you or something?" A guy that looked 17 said from a rolling desk chair.

"No, I think I just pissed her off." Reiku said looking back at the hall that led to her room then back to his friend that had turned back to his computer and was typing in several codes from the looks of it. He walked up to him and started to read the codes, soon after he narrowed his eyes, looking quite annoyed.

"Toshiro, If you hack into the pentagon and make us have to move again... Your dead..." Reiku said with venom dripping from his words. Toshiro turned the chair and faced him with a shocked look; His green-blue eyes wide.

"You wouldn't." Toshiro said frowning and pushing his black hair out of the way.

"You should know that I don't lie. If you want to try your luck... Just keep hacking." Reiku said giving an evil smile, exposing his sharp white fangs.

Toshiro gulped and Reiku walked past him and into the other hall leading to the other corridors. Most of the place had metal walls and ceilings like a ship, but the bedrooms managed to have drywall. The entire place was underground and only Black Wings knew where this place was. Most of them were required to live there and Dark would talk to some contacts to have their death faked, but three still remained above ground. Satoshi, Daisuke, and Risa. They knew where the place was, but never told anyone. In fact Risa hadn't been to the complex since Dark faked Riku's death. The poor thing doesn't even know that her sister's alive.

Reiku stopped at the first left door and pushed the old wooden door open. Inside was a run down livingroom. The two couches were torn from the lastest knife fight, the walls had pictures of women and group pictures of the Black Wings with every leader before Dark, an old 32 inch tv that Toshiro got shipped to the old complex when he was only 12, and a coffee table that was covered with useless magazines and a ps2 sat on top of it all. Reiku walked past a group of newbies having a showdown on the ps2 and sat down on the cold concrete, leaning his back against the wall.

"Where in the hell is Dark?" Reiku wondered aloud.

"That's none of your buisness," Dark said walking out of the shadows and smiled to Reiku. Reiku stood there dumbfolded. he never cold understand how Dark could fool his demon senses and sneak up on him so easily.

"I'm guessing that look means your glad to see me," Dark smirked sitting down beside Reiku.

"You've been gone for 4 days." Reiku stated, a slight growl at the back of his throat; Going back to his original state.

"I would of been back yesterday, but something came up." Dark said looking at the newbies as they cheered on two in the center, who were battling it out in a racing game.

"I wish I had one of those when I was a newbie." Dark said smiling.

"Feh. The best we had was fighting." Reiku said letting out a small laugh. Dark always had an effect on him and he could never stay mad at him for long.

"Ah... The good old days," Dark said sighing, as if he was an old man, then started to cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Reiku asked giving Dark a look as if he was crazy.

"Just the fact that we sound like a couple of old men talking about our glory days." Dark managed to say before he was laughing again.

"You need to grow up, your the leader of this gang," Reiku said in a matter-of-fact tone, just before he looked like he was thinking. A few seconds later he kicked Dark in his right arm, knocking him over.

Dark sat up and glared at Reiku. Reiku just started whistling and gave him a I-didn't-do-it-I-swear look. Dark smiled evilly and Reiku got to his feet and ran, barely jumping over the newbies and he was out the door. Dark was right behind him, however, he decided to got around the newbies so he was a few seconds behind him.

Dark turned left going further into the complex after Reiku. People were pushed over by Reiku, while others moved to the side to avoid colliding with them. Reiku got to the center of the place and ran towards the staris on the other side, but was cut off by Dark. Reiku swung and Dark easily caught it and spun Reiku around and he twisted his arm around his back.

"Say uncle!" Dark said tightening his grip on Rieku. Reiku tried to elbow him with his right arm, but Dark ducked and pushed Reiku to the floor. He hit the concrete on his stomach and Dark put a knee to the center of Reiku's back.

"Now... You can either appologize or say uncle... Your choice." Dark said smirking. The huge area had gathered people from the floors above and people were hanging off the edge of the rails to get a closer look.

"Fine... Uncle." Reiku said growling.

"Good," Dark said and stood up, "Next time I'll make you say it louder so everyone can hear it."

"Your no fun anymore. You've gotten better than me and your human!"

"Well, the fact that I'm older givens me an advantage." Dark said, while he gave a pose and smiled in victory.

"I think it's just your large ego that fueling you," Reiku muddered, sweatdroping.

"What did you say?" Dark asked, glaring at him.

"Oh... Nothing." Reiku said inter-locking his hands behind his head, and letting his head rest in his palms.

"Better of been!" Dark yelled trying to be serious, but failed miserably. He going up them. The crowd parted, letting him through as he walked deep in thought.

"I'll never get him." Reiku said before walking back to torture Toshiro some more.

Dark walked through the place for some time, until he ended up at a dead end hallway with a door. Unlike the rest of the doors it had a fresh coat of black paint and the door knob had a lock and no dents. He opened it and walked in, shutting it behind him. The inside looked like a regular office. A wooden desk, office chair, phone, papers, framed picture of the Black Wings and their last leader, metal cabinents, and a ceiling fan. Dark walked up to the ceiling fan and pushed a small switch to the right to switch the fan blades direction, but instead the left wall opened up and Dark jogged into it. It closed right after he got in. For a few seconds it was all black, but a set of lights kicked on by themselves, then another and another. The lights kicked on row by row till they all lit up except for a few that were blown. Very few knew of this place. in fact only the leaders and the second in comand knew about it. When a leader retired or was killed they (Or second in comand.) would show them or leave a note just in case of anything happening to them. Some how this has managed to be kept among leaders and the link has never been lost. (They really needed a back up plan.) However, Dark hadn't appointed a second in command yet so if he died no one would know about it until they accidentally stumbled upon it.

The place was huge, steel walls, concrete floor, and the place was full of every weapon, car, and explosive needed to get the job done. This place alone could hold off a small army for months. The place really just looked like a huge expensive garage. This didn't shock Dark anymore, he knew where everything was and had long been done exploring the place. He walked to the other side that held a work station that was made into a small office area. Systimatics of several buildings were scatered over the work area as well as plain white paper that held detail accounts of robberies and ones that were yet to be done. Usually they were under lock and key, but this time Dark had been so caught up his plans he'd forgotten to put them away. The last time he'd even been there was three days ago when he realized that the mophia's low lives were following him. He'd easily avaid them and he'd end up saying the night at empty apartments and evicted buildings. The only reason he'd even come to the bar was because of the fact that he was being folowed and used it as a make shift retreat until he could come back to his gang. The mophia were only after him because he was taking their town and they didn't like it. When they finally did come in contact with them he knew exactally what they'd say... To back off... And that was something he wasn't prepared to do. In fact, he was planning the opposite. He was going to hit them, in the worst and biggest way possible. He just hoped that his gang could come out unharmed. He sat down in an old worn down black leather chair and stared at the plans and building maps.

"I guess I'll have to put the plan ahead by two weeks," Dark said sighing.

"What plan?" A voice said from behind. Dark nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly regained his composure and reached under the scattered papers and pulled out a 45. He turned, gun blazing, and came face to face with Krad. Dark just sat there blinking at Krad, they were maybe 10 feet away, his gun facing Krad's chest, cocked and ready to shot.

"How in the hell did you get in here? Wait... How did you even know about this place?" Dark asked confused, his face starting to faulter.

"The tracking device in your clothes... And the ceiling fan trick... That wasn't hard to figure out." Krad said never missing a beat.

'Are all the mophia's sweepers this good?' Dark thought uncocking the gun and standing up.He let his arm fall to his side, still clutching the gun. "Then what do you want?" Dark asked, his voice sounding annoyed and cold.

"What makes you think that I should tell you?" Krad said almost challenging Dark to make a move.

"Because your on my territory and I have a right to know."

"Hm. Whatever you say, but eventually that tough guy act's gonna run thin and the real you's going to show through... Dark Niwa."

Dark glared and frowned at the mention of that name. No one knew his real name and he didn't want it to get out. Instinctively he brought the gun back up to Krad's chest and cocked it.

"How did you get that name?" Dark asked, a bit of confusion, but mostly furry showing through.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I just had some hackers find the records for the shop that burned down." Krad said acting like the gun was never even there, "Carpenter by day, master thief by night... No wonder the Black Wings made sure you joined." Krad let a smirk come to his lips with the last few words.

"What are you talking about?" Dark said his hand and the gun starting to shake.

"I'm saying that your saviors burned down that shop with the workers in it."

Dark couldn't take anymore. '_It's not true... It can't be...'_

"You lie." Dark said so much force he suprised himself.

"If you want to go on thinking a lie, it's your choice... I'm just telling you the truth." Krad said sounding innocient, but his voice went cold after the pause.

Dark didn't know weither to trust him or not. There was his enemy standing before him telling him that what he thought was the truth was a total lie. He battled on his head till he let his head drop, his hair hiding his face, and his hand went back to his side.

"It hurts doesn't it... Everything you built your life on-- Nothing but a lie."Krad's words meant to hurt, but for a split second Dark heard a sadness in his voice that made him look back to Krad.

Dark let a small smirk surface as he sat the gun down on the chair behind him and walked towards Krad, his hands in his pockets.

"You mean to put me down... Why? And what's with you? You act like your frozen solid and you want to hurt anyone that even cracks the surface of the ice," Dark was inches from him now and he leaned over and whispered into Krad's left ear. "You may of suffered, but so has everyone else."

Krad pushed Dark back. Krad frowned when he saw Dark smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you thought you could get me down so easily... You got to realize that even if I wanted revenge, the leader before me is dead and the rest were just following his orders, so there isn't any reason to stay mad."

"You don't take anything personally do you?" Krad said a bit in shock at how he could shove it aside like it was nothing.

"Nope... I've got no reason to." Dark said smoothly.

"Hm. Well I'm going to leave before you send in your friends." Krad said. He turned and started walking for the trick door when he felt a cold barell to his head.

"I can't let you leave Krad... You know too much..." Dark said cocking the gun. Krad simply let his hands up in surender. This startled Dark a bit. He could disarm Dark and send them into a fight with one simple move, but he didn't. Dark just frowned and stared at Krad's head for a moment.

"Move." Krad started walking for the door, his hands still up.

Dark pressed the button and the wall came up and Krad walked out Dark still pressing the gun to his head even though he'd already uncocked it. He crammed it into the back of his pants and Krad simply turned around and put his arms down.

"Now, when I take you out there don't do anything stupid... Okay? I can turn my men on you in a second so don't try." Dark said going serious.

Krad smirked, "Whatever you say."

Krad's smirk made the hair on Dark's neck stand up. He didn't like where this was going, Krad was acting too defenseless. Krad opened the door and they walked out, Dark just behind Krad ready to shot him if he had to. Dark lightly shut the door and directed Krad to the next floor up on the west end. Dark was just about to tell Krad to go through the door on the left when a kid, that looked maybe 10, walked up to Dark smiling.

"Dark-sama...? Who's he?" The kid said pointing at Krad.

Dark looked at the kid for a moment then squated down so he was eyes level with him. The kid had short, messy brown hair and bright green eyes. Several of his baby teeth were missing and two of his top teeth had just come through.

"Ryu, this is our guest. He'll be staying here for a while... Ryu...? Could you do me a favor and tell Reiku to meet me in my office later?" Dark said giving Ryu a warm smile.

Ryu's eyes seemed to brighten up even more (If that was possible) and he saluted Dark before running off. Dark stood back up and smiled before turning back to Krad.

"Who was that kid... I think I've seen him before." Krad half in thought.

"You probably have... He lived on the streets until I found him a few months ago." Dark said with sensarity for the child and the hardships he had to face. "Now... Let's continue." Dark pointed to the door just behind Krad. Krad turned and walked to the door slightly hestitating before turning the handle and opening it. Dark didn't know what Krad had expected, but there was a look of shock on his face. Inside was a twin size bed against the left wall, a desk on the right, and at the end of the bed was a small dresser that only had two drawers.

"This is your room, if you need me I'll be on the first floor." Dark said before turning and walking back to the stairs, but stopped when Krad spoke.

"I'd be easier to just kill me..." Krad said looking at Dark's back.

"Your no good to me dead," Dark said turning just enough to see Krad before he began walking again.

**Did I do good or bad...? I didn't have time to read over it so it may not make sense... If it doesn't, please tell me.**

**Dark: You did bad.**

**I thought I lost you.**

**Dark: Nope. After a while I gave up and just waited here for you to come back.**

**Wow... I didn't see it coming... You did good. (Starts clapping.)**

**Dark: Why you--! (Tackles her and pulls out a knife.)**

**(Kicks him and runs.) Eeeeep!**


	2. Ackward Situations

**Chapter 2: Ackward Situations**

Krad broke the kiss and looked at a stunned Dark. This was the last thing Dark had expected. '_No wonder he was acting defenseless!'_ Dark thought letting a smirk surface as he slumped into the wall, returning to his regular self.

"What was that for?" Dark asked looking to Krad.

"I guess instinct took over." Krad said with a cold smirk that sent shivers down Dark's spine. Dark mentally glared at him, '_There's something seriously wrong with him!'_

Krad went to kiss Dark again when out of the corner of his left eye he spotted silver. He turned suddenly, shoving Krad away at the same time as he realized who it was. Reiku just looked at him with hurt and betrayed eyes, but his face was emotionless, his hands were clentched tight, and he was shaking from the anger that was screaming to get out. Dark felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. '_He can't...'_

"Reiku...!" Dark called as Reiku turned and ran away. Dark stood there silent. For once he couldn't smirk and say something cocky to cover up his emotions. He heard a sigh from behind him and he jumped when Krad put a hand on his shoulder. He'd always hated when things got out of control, someone wouldn't just get hurt... They'd get killed. Dark didn't want to be responsible for another life. He couldn't. He shoved his back against the wall and slid down till he was sitting. He ignored the pain as he dazed out, his body shaking from the memories that he'd blocked out. He never wanted to remember them again, but I guess your past is aways a step behind you, waiting for you to trip.

_"Dai-chan! Where are you?" A 13-year-old-version-of-Dark called from within' an empty mansion. It was old and run down. He was sure he'd seen Daisuke go in here, but Daisuke had hated this place. He'd always avoided it. So why'd he go in here now?_

_"Daisuke-kun, this isn't funny... Come out and I won't tell brother that you went in here." Dark yelled, as a small red head popped out from behind the staircase. He had on a red t-shirt and black shorts with red strips on the side. In his hand he held an old brown teddy bear. Dark was about to walk over to him when someone came out from behind the stairs smirking and holding a sharp dagger. He had long black hair that ended about at his lower back and his eyes were blood red. He wore a white t-shirt and pants. He had remains of a shreaded button up, white, shirt on him and one side of his leg was covered in blood. Dark frowned._

_"Let my brother go!" Dark screamed, trying to sound tougher and older than he was._

_"Aniki--" He was cut off when the guy grabbed him, lifting him up and holding him to his chest, one arm across his brother's stomach. The guy took the dagger and put one side of the double blade to the skin of his neck, he pressed it just enough to make Dark nervous, but he didn't cut the redhead._

_"Take me and leave my brother alone! He's not even old enough to understand what's happening!" Dark exclaimed in desperation, looking frantically to his younger brother, but somehow he kept up a poker face, only his eyes showing his true emotion._

_"How about you do something else instead... Tell that older brother of yours to come down here... Or the kid looses a head!" The guy huffed in a serious, yet cold voice._

_"I'm not leaving my brother!" Dark excaimed, shaking from the anger that overwhelmed them._

_"Then say good-bye to your dear brother," he said as he brought the blade to the side of the small child's neck and began to cut a perfect line. The child screamed in pain, tears starting to fall freely down his cheeks, as he thrashed to get away. The older man wasn't even fazed by the child's whailing and kicking legs. He just removed the knife from the small neck before he was killed sooner than the man wanted._

_"Stop!" Dark cried, in tears now, his anger deplenished. He didn't want to leave him, but he'd get killed if he stayed. The guy had stopped centimeters shy of Daisuke's throat. Blood had just now began to seep out of the wounds, slow at first, but it seemed to flow like water after only a few seconds. "I'll do it, just don't hurt my brother."_

_Dark for once he would oblige. He turned and ran out the door, his house was only two blocks from here, but today it felt like a mile. He ran the entire way, ignoring his bodies pleas to stop. When he reached the door he almost ran into his brother, who was coming out, as he came up the steps._

_"What's wrong Dark-bozu?" He said in a calm and happy voice. Dark caught his breath and inhaled deeply before he spoke._

_"Some-maniac-has-Dai-chan-at-the-haunted-place-and-he-says-if-you-don't-come-he'll-kill-him!"Dark said as fast as he could and took another deep breath trying to calm down. His brother's cheery mood went cold and he suddenly sprinted for the old mansion. Dark attempted to run after him, but he couldn't keep up. His brother was already inside the mansion before he even got onto the sidewalk that led to the door. Dark heard arguing and beating, then a crash. That signaled Dark to go inside. He opened and walked inside, the place was thick with dust... You couldn't see anything. After a minute of aimlessly wandering, the dust began to clear. He could make out two people struggling, then he could finally see them. The black haired guy had his brother by the neck, dangling him off the ground. His brother's long purple hair was down and drenched in sweat, his clothes were covered in both him and his opponent's blood, and his red eyes were wide as he tried to punch him and gasp for breath at the same time._

_"Kinamari-kun!" Dark screamed running at his brother's attacker. He got maybe two feet away before the guy smirked and let go of Kinamari, only to slap Dark with the back of his hand. The impact sent him across the room. He hit a wall and muddered 'ow,' but thankfully he'd given his brother enough time to take the guy down. Kinamari punched the maniac in the stomach causing him to learch forward, only to be kicked in the face. He landed on his back growling and muddering something unhearable under his breath. Kinamari smirked as he went to punch the guy again. Dark's vision was a bit blurred, but he could still tell what was going on. He watched his brother lunge at the guy fist first. Dark gasped as he watched Kinamari punch the ground. Kinamari moaned in pain and his body tensed up. Dark's eyes went wide as his vision cleared and he realized what had happened. Kinamari had his fist to the ground and the guy was sitting up, pushing a dagger further into his brother's chest. The guy gave a cold smirk and turned it. Kinamari's eyes went wide and he spit up blood right before his body gave out. The guy frowned and pushed the dying Kinamari off him. Without hesitation, he got up and walked towards the door, stopping when he put his hand on the knob._

_"My name is Souta Desougi... And I have just killed your brother." Souta said seriously, not showing coldness nor pleasure in what he'd done. The words were nothing, like he'd said it many times before._

_Dark looked at him with fear, but more with hate. Souta just pulled the door all the way open and walked out, leaving a trail of sunlight that ended where his brother layed. Dark stared at his brother unshead tears finally breaking free and falling down his cheeks._

_"Kinamari!" He screamed running to his brother. He went to his knees and stared at his brother's body. His eyes were closed and he had a trail of blood running from his closed mouth to his chin. His brother was killed in front of him and there was nothing he could do. _'Nothing he could do...'_ Those words rang in his mind, over and over again. _'I'll never be weak again, Kinamari-kun... I swear it!'_ Dark thought before he dug his head into his brother's clothes and began to cry, quiet at first, but it quickly got louder._

_"Aniki?" Dark heard someone say ever so softly as a hand touched his head. He unburied himself and turned to his right to see Daisuke, too on his knees. He was tightly cluctching his bloody bear, and his neck had dried blood all over it. "...Dark-kun? Why's Kinamari-kun sleeping?"_

_Dark choked on a sob and wiped away his tears. "Daisuke... He's not sleeping. He's..." Dark sighed. He didn't know what to say. After a moment he spoke again. "Dai-chan... He's... He's dead."_

_"No!" Daisuke immediately screamed reaching for his older brother and shaking him with all the strength that a four year old could muster._

_"Daisuke..." Daisuke didn't stop, he wanted his brother to wake up and tell him that it was a trick._

_"Daisuke-kun..." Dark spoke, his eyes hidden by his purple bangs._

_"Daisuke... Stop... He's gone. There's nothing we can do now," Dark said in almost a whisper, as Daisuke looked at him with pleading eyes. Dark only looked away._

_"We have to go." Dark stated, standing up and holding a hand out for his younger brother._

_"Dark-kun... Please wake big brother up."_

Dark was brought out of his trance when Krad started shaking him violently.

"Dark! What's wrong with you! Come to your senses!" Krad cried, desperation and a bit of worriedness was in his voice, as his hands clasped to the front of Dark's shirt. He was on one knee and had a tetermined look on his face.

"Krad...? How long was I out?" Dark asked in a shakey tone.

"You've been staring into space for an hour," Krad stated, letting go of Dark's shirt and standing back up. '_That's the worst yet,' _Dark thought as he got up, pain shooting though his back. He gritted his teeth and ignored it.

"I'm going back to my room," Krad turned and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Dark heard a click. '_Did he just lock me out?' _Dark sighed and tried to think back to his long lost memory. '_He said his name was Souta Desougi... Wait! Desougi!' _Dark didn't allow himself to think any longer. He ran down the hall after Reiku. He was about to go up another flight to Reiku's quarters, when he was stopped by Toshiro.

"Dark!" Toshiro had grabbed a hold of Dark's arm and was trying to get his attention. Dark turned to face him and barely managed not to fall when Toshiro started dragging him back to the lower levels.

"Daisuke's in trouble! The Hiwataris are attacking his school!" Dark didn't let Toshiro say anything else, he'd pulled his arm away and was running down the staris dodging people without slowling down once. '_If Daisuke has a scratch on him, that entire gang is dead!' _Dark thought, a determined look on his face, something that didn't seem to fit him, but people were getting moreand more used to it.

Within' minutes he was passing Riku's room and heading for the door. No one except for Dark could make in down there in that amount of time, considering that he was the only one that knew all the shortcuts.

_'Hold on Daisuke, I'm coming,' _Dark thought as he burst through the door.

**What 'cha think of it? I hope it wasn't confusing, I have a habit of doing that... Oh yeah... Review! I need to know how crappy I did on this chapter!**


End file.
